4 Minutes
by QueenDays
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Secuela de "Matress Land". Blaine encuentra un video de Kurt en sus días de Animador. Klaine.


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, excepto la traducción. La historia es original de **Phantom of a Rose**y los personajes y referencias de Glee son del "aún-todo-poderoso-porque-hace-lo-que-quiere-con-su-serie" Ryan Murphy.

* * *

**4 MINUTES**

Kurt: _Aún así te odio._

Blaine: _Aww, venga. Sólo es por diversión_

Kurt: _No. Te odio._

Blaine: _Sólo es un video._

Kurt: _Si yo subiera un video de ti vestido con un pijama nada favorecedor, saltando por todos lados y cantando, ¿cómo te sentirías?_

Blaine: _Bueno, obviamente, no puedes conseguir ese supuesto video porque destruí todas las copias._

Kurt: _Te. Odio._

Blaine le sonrió a la pantalla de la computadora. Había subido el video del comercial de colchones hacia una semana y ya había recibido bastantes visitas y comentarios desde entonces. Por suerte, la mayoría eran positivos.

Y por supuesto, Kurt se había molestado con él.

Blaine: _No es la gran cosa. Tú actúas todo el tiempo. Me gustó especialmente el video de tu grupo en las Regionales._

Kurt: _No puedo creer que también hayas visto esos._

Blaine: _Llamémoslo… ¿investigar a la competencia?_

Kurt: Claro. Lo que digas. Sólo me alegro de que no haya ningún de mí como Animador que puedas encontrar.

Una risita salió de los labios de Blaine. ¿Un Animador? Claro que sabía lo que era un Animador. Porristas… Él estaba en el equipo de futbol de Dalton y habían jugado contra McKinley un par de veces, así que los había visto actuar.

Eran un equipo de porristas un tanto… peculiar, de eso estaba seguro.

Blaine: _¿TÚ ERAS ANIMADOR?_

Kurt: _Demonios. No debí haber dicho eso._

Blaine: _Por el contrario, debiste haberlo dicho… antes._

Kurt: _Pero como dije, no vas a encontrar ningún video de eso…_

Blaine. _Quisieras. Soy especialmente bueno para encontrar cosas, Kurt._

Kurt: _Lo que sea._

Blaine sonrió y abrió una nueva ventana en su computadora. Youtube. Iba a encontrar un video de Kurt con los Animadores así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Después de media hora de ver videos de porristas como nunca antes en su vida, estaba a punto de darse por vencido. Siendo un chico gay adolescente, ver a un montón de chicas en minifaldas no ayudaba precisamente a que pusiera atención a lo que veía. Y había muy pocos chicos en los equipos de Animadores.

_Uno más_, pensó Blaine. _Uno más y quizá lo intente después._

Blaine eligió uno al azar titulado "Atuación de Medio Tiempo de los Porristas – 4 Minutes". Al menos le gustaba la canción.

Era un video de buena calidad. La mayoría de los videos que había encontrado lo eran. Una de las descripciones decía algo sobre que la entrenadora de los Animadores, Sue-algo, había comprado equipo de grabación de la misma calidad que se utiliza en Hollywood para grabar todas las actuaciones que hacía el equipo para que las futuras generaciones los vieran.

Blaine sintió que esa tal Sue era algo especial.

Había toda una banda en el gimnasio de McKinley, comenzando a tocar la fuertes e inconfundibles notas de "4 Minutes". Hizo que a Blaine le dieran escalofríos. Era un comienzo épico para ser el inicio de una presentación de porristas.

Blaine podía ver a las Animadoras entrando en la toma desde ambos lados del gimnasio mientras alguien comenzaba a cantar.

_Momento_, pensó Blaine, _esos no eran ni Justin ni Madonna cantando_.

Y ahí estaban Mercedes y Kurt, caminando entre los chicos de la banda.

Blaine hizo un movimiento raro con los brazos. Solamente podía decir que cualquier fangirl hubiera estado orgullosa de haberlo visto casi desmayarse. ¡Lo había encontrado! (**N/T** _Fangirl: dícese se toda fan obsesionada con algo. Solo se les llama así a las mujeres. A los hombres se les dice fanboys_)

Dios, Kurt se veía increíble en su uniforme.

Blaine se sonrojó y se dijo a sí mismo que dejara de pensar en tales cosas.

Justo cuando se dijo eso, sin embargo, Kurt hizo uno de esos movimientos donde te agachas y saltas hacia arriba para enderezarte de una manera… muy sugerente.

Santo Dios, este chico tenía algo.

No pasó más de un segundo cuando el ángulo de la cámara estaba sobre Kurt de nuevo mientras él hacía un movimiento de lado acercándose a Mercedes, con una expresión realmente adorable en su rostro.

Santo Dios.

Mercedes y Kurt corrieron hacia el grupo de Animadoras e hicieron algunos movimientos clásicos de todo porrista, todo mientras cantaban de una manera increíble.

Blaine tenía que admitirlo, Mercedes estaba increíble. No había manera de que pudiera cantar esa canción aún mejor. Blaine sonrió. Se sentía, extrañamente, muy orgullosa de esa chica a la que solo había conocido una vez.

Kurt y Mercedes se cantaban sugestivamente cada una de las líneas. A Blaine no le habría importado intercambiar lugares con Mercedes.

No. Blaine malo.

Ambos bailaban alrededor de la banda y otras Animadoras. Blaine admiraba sus voces. Eran perfectas. En realidad, nunca antes había escuchado cantar a Kurt solo. En el comercial de colchones, las Seccionales y las Regionales, siempre era parte del grupo.

Su voz era increíble.

Oh, Dios. Kurt se inclinaba sobre Mercedes, subiendo y bajando mientras movía los hombros.

Gracias a Dios, Blaine se distrajo con la risa que le provocó ver a Kurt haciendo una clase de paso de "tijeras" con sus manos. Era demasiado adorable.

Mercedes y Kurt terminaron el espectáculo e hicieron una pose. Fue feroz. Era la única manera en la que Blaine lo describiría.

Blaine se encontró a si mismo aplaudiendo al final, cuando toda la audiencia en el video lo hizo.

Blaine se detuvo de inmediato. Dios, estaba pasando demasiado tiempo solo en su dormitorio.

En lugar de eso, se puso a ver el video de nuevo.

Vale, un par de veces más.

Con una risa maniática, Blaine maximizó la ventana donde había tenido una conversación vía chat con Kurt. Kurt había intentado llamar su atención varias veces mientras miraba el video.

Blaine: _Perdón por ignorarte._

Kurt: _Te tomaste tu tiempo. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Wes volvió a prenderle fuego al dormitorio?_

_Si no tomas en cuenta el calor de mis mejillas, entonces no,_ pensó Blaine.

Blaine: _Nope._

Kurt: _Gracias Dios. Nunca dejes cerillo o encendedores cerca de él_.

Blaine: _Hey, ¿Kurt?_

Kurt: _¿Si?_

Blaine: _Te ves increíblemente adorable con el uniforme de Animador. El cuello en forma de v de queda bien. Y esa banda roja en el brazo: deliciosa._

Blaine:_ Oh, y Mercedes también se veía increíble._

No se veía que Kurt estuviera respondiendo. Blaine no pudo resistirlo más y comenzó a reírse.

Kurt: ¿_Qué? No._

Blaine: _Me encanta la canción de "4 Minutes", por cierto._

Blaine: _Es una canción muy ardiente._

Blaine: _Tú y Mercedes hicieron que se viera aún más sensual que Justin y Madonna, de hecho._

Kurt: …

Kurt: _Es imposible que hayas encontrado eso_.

Kurt:_ Me niego a creerlo._

Blaine: _Y ese adorable movimiento de lado estaba para morirse._

Vale, "adorable" no era precisamente la palabra que usaría, pero Blaine se imaginó que usar "sexy" le añadiría presión a los límites de su amistad.

Kurt: _Voy a morir_.

Kurt: _O a matarte_.

Kurt: _Aún no decido cual_.

Blaine: _Lo bueno es que vi el video antes de morir_.

Kurt: _Por favor, no me digas que está en Youtube._

Blaine: _En Youtube. Con más de 10, 000 vistas._

Blaine: _Y voy a ponerlo en mi Facebook para que reciba más._

Kurt: _¡No te atrevas!_

Blaine: _Si me atrevo. De hecho, ya lo hice._

Kurt: _Recuérdame por qué somos amigos._

Blaine: _Porque soy tu Sueño Adolescente, Kurt_. (**N/T:** En Inglés: _I'm your Teenage Dream_. Hace referencia a la canción de Katy Perry)

Kurt: _Quisiera que dejaras de utilizar esa frase_.

Blaine: _Pero funciona. Tú no cambias algo si no está roto._

Blaine: _¿Te importaría decirme qué otras canciones cantaste con las Animadoras? Haría mi búsqueda en Youtube mucho más sencilla._

Kurt: _Nunca._

Blaine:_ Awww, anda, Kurtie_.

Kurt: _Definitivamente no después de haberme llamado así_.

Blaine: _Oh, espera - ¿cantaste "Pop" de N'sync? Creo que el video tiene tu nombre etiquetado… oh, victoria._

Kurt: _Te odio. Desde hoy y para siempre, Blaine_.

Blaine:_ Awww, yo también te quiero._

Kurt se desconectó.

Blaine dejó escapar una risa. Probablemente Kurt se conectaría después en la noche, tal vez mañana después de que se calmara. Podría ser toda una diva dramática, pero eso era algo que Blaine encontraba encantador en Kurt.

Así que, en lugar de eso, Blaine se dispuso a ver a Kurt y Mercedes bailar con las Animadoras de nuevo.

Era una lástima que Kurt ya no estuviera en el equipo. Ese uniforme hacía que se viera increíblemente ardiente.

* * *

_¿Se los imaginan? Yo sí *-*_

_REVIEW~_


End file.
